RWBY Toons
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Funny little stories that involves the hectic life of team RWBY.
1. Best Prank Ever?

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Yang chuckled deviously as she unwound the spool of wire in her hands. Emptying the spool she pulled the remainder of the wire out and turned to plug it into the back of a microwave that was sitting in the middle of the floor. Finishing with her task she turned and hooked the empty spool onto a coat rack that had several strings leading to different places.

A devious grin spread across her face as she picked up a bag of hamburger buns, placing it gingerly unto a oddly perched birdcage. Humming a jaunty tune as she readied the rest of her massive creation, she couldn't help but smile wider as she thought what it was going to be used for.

"Yang? Do you really think this is a good idea?"

Yang sighed and turned to face a worried Jaune, holding what looked like a blowtorch taped to a mechanical parrot. His other hand looked as though it was hot glued to a television, that was ever carefully perched sideways on a pyramid of books. Yang sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder as a clock floating besides her head began to tick.

"Listen, you asked if I could help you beat Pyrrha at poker. And the only way I was going to do that is if you assisted me in what I dub the best prank of all time."

"How do you know its not going to explode?"

Yang quickly turned and spun a small tire on a toy car before returning to her conversation with the timid team leader.

"It will not explode, I have spent some of my best years designing this baby, I am certain you will walk away unscathed."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as Yang returned to the final adjustments of her creation, getting under one of the beds she started calibrating certain springs. Several seconds passed before Yang popped out from the other side, oil stains covering her face. She pointed a wrench at Jaune as a spring shot past her.

"That is, if you managed to get that propane for the toilet."

"What propane?"

Yang's eye twitched as a nervous smile etched itself onto her face. Pulling herself out from under the bed, she tossed the wrench and dusted herself off. Walking over to Jaune she placed both hands on his shoulders with a small smile.

"Well, it would seem that this is where we part my dear assistant, it was nice knowing ya!"

With that Yang took a running leap and smashed through the window, leaving Jaune to wonder frantically as the teapot started to hiss behind him. He gulped as the room around him began to unravel.

"Oh no."

* * *

To most people passing by Beacon Academy's gates, the sight of a massive mushroom cloud made most stop and ponder what exactly happened. Thinking on it for several seconds as the cloud slowly began to dissipate, each then shrugged and returned to their strolls. Deciding that it wasn't worth investigating.

Inside the walls of Beacon however, the shockwaves from the blast shook the entire library. Most students simply re-positioned their stacks of papers and books. The shockwaves seemed to only have an effect on one person, who was shaken from her sleep onto of what she considered to be a comfortable book.

"Wha-? What happened?"

The girl sitting beside her simply groaned and flipped to the next page of her book, waiting to give her answer.

"What do you think happened? Your sister must have tried to prank someone, and it probably backfired. _Again_."

Ruby shook herself and stretched as she turned to Weiss, who sat next to her jotting down some notes on Deathstalkers.

"Should we go see if she is alright?"

"I don't know Ruby, if I didn't know any better, I would say that Glynda probably got a hold of her."

Ruby shrugged and was about to return to napping in the pages of history, but she was interrupted by a hand slapping onto her back.

"What, giving up on your older sister that fast? What kind of friends are you."

"The kind that have to live with a pyromaniac and psycho prankster."

Yang smiled as she spun around the table and plopped down next to Blake, the spots of ash clearly evident all over her person. The book reading girl tried to pull herself away as Yang pulled her into a hug.

"So sis, how did you manage to get here without being spotted by Glynda?"

"Please, I am not that reckless when it comes to escaping the aftermath of my pranks."

"So you ran for your life, and just managed to escape the blast radius and the police."

Yang stuck her tongue out, which was returned by Weiss. Blake groaned and returned to her book as she finally managed to get free of Yang's hold. Ruby sat quietly and watched the conversation, still wanting to return to sleep.

"You do know that Glynda is standing right behind you."

Everyone, minus Blake, flinched and turned to see an extremely angry Glynda. Her venomous glare directed soley at Yang. Everyone slowly inched away from her as Glynda began speaking.

"In my office, now."

The hatred in her voice was almost perfectly masked, which surprised them. Yang chuckled and stood, bowing to Glynda.

"Alright, you got me. I'll go quietly."

Turning back to her friends she gave a small salute.

"Don't wait up for me. This is going to be awhile."

With that Yang was escorted out of the library, Ruby watched until the doors shut. She turned back to Weiss and Blake, who had returned to their tasks.

"Do you think she's going to be alright?"

"No."

Ruby almost seemed shocked at the two's unanimous answer, staring at them for several seconds she shrugged and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Juane, how did this happen?"

Pyrrha stood under one of the many massive pillars surrounding Beacon, looking up to see Juane stuck on one.

"Don't ask, just get a ladder please."

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed!

Ramblings that I had for quite a while, the response to my thought on a Looney Toon style for RWBY.

Have a nice day!


	2. Chess games on the Moon

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Weiss carefully studied the chessboard before her, each of her pieces placed just so to give her an immediate victory over her opponent. Ren also carefully studied the board, trying to create a maneuver to escape Weiss's hold on the board.

"You should just give up Ren, I am just one more move from winning this game."

Ren looked up from the board, a sly smile visible.

"You can only win if you get your Bishop to the right spot, and I don't see a Bishop on the board."

Weiss was about to comment about how his statement was wrong, but she was silenced when she indeed saw that her Bishop was gone. She fumed and looked to Ren, who motioned towards a bundle of red carrying a large cardboard box.

"Ruby!"

Said girl suddenly dropped the box, which fell to the floor with a clatter, and turned and saluted Weiss.

"Yes Commander Schnee, Sir!"

Weiss's eye twitched, she knew that Ruby was probably playing some weird game, and she wanted no part in it. Instead she pointed to the chessboard.

"What did you do with my Bishop?"

"Sir, it was taken for the launch, Sir!"

"What launch?"

"The launch of 'Orbiter-R', Sir!"

"And what is the 'Orbiter-R'?"

Ruby smiled as she picked up her box and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"It would be better if I just showed you."

Weiss looked to Ren, but the boy only offered a shrug as his answer. Weiss let out an aggravated sigh and got up to follow Ruby. Ren looked to the abandoned game on the table, and proceeded to follow the two.

* * *

"Wow, your room is way bigger than it looks."

Weiss looked to the mass that took up most of team RWBY's bedroom with growing annoyance. Ren just stood in awe at the construct.

Sitting in the middle of the room was a launch pad. Resting on said launch pad was an enormous rocket that seemed to be constructed out any random material that Ruby could find.

And, much to Weiss's annoyance, her Bishop sat at the tip of the vessel's nose cone.

"Tadaa! Introducing the 'Orbiter-R'!"

"Ruby, when did you find time to build this?"

"Oh, about an hour ago."

Ren's, and even Weiss's, expression turned to one of disbelief as they turned to face the girl.

"You built a fully functioning rocket in an hour?"

"Yep! Although it is only seats one, couldn't find more room with what I used to fuel it."

"And what, I dare ask, did you use to fuel it?"

"I honestly have no idea, I found some weird oil substance in Yang's stuff, turns out it was actually really flammable."

Weiss rested her face in her hand as a groan escaped her, Ruby didn't seem to notice the girl's attitude.

"Now, why on earth did you think that you needed a rocket?"

Ruby turned to Weiss as she pulled a pad off paper out from under her cape, she flipped over a few pages before answering.

"I was invited by Penny to take part in a Tea Party on the moon."

"The moon?"

Ruby nodded as she closed her notepad and put it back into her cape. She turned to Weiss with a smile.

"So you were invited by Penny, someone you just met, to a supposed meeting on a planetoid other than our own?"

"That is what I just said."

"Take it apart."

"Why?"

Weiss started to walk out of the room, only stopping to drag Ren with her.

"Because you obviously misunderstood what she said, because there is no way that one could have any type of party on the moon."

Weiss left, leaving Ruby to stare at the machine she had worked so hard on. Sighing in defeat she proceeded to slowly make her way to the launch pad.

"Aw, and I had a space suit and everything."

* * *

Sitting at a small table in one of the moon's craters sat Penny, sipping her tea. She put the cup down and looked up to the massive blue ball that sat above her.

"Come on Ruby, I invited you an hour ago. What is taking you so long?"

* * *

And another chapter complete.

Shorter than the last, but I think it works.

I have no reason why it took so long after the first one, but I hope it doesn't take that long for the next one.

Have a nice day!


	3. Robots and Hardhats

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

It alway confused the many people who had visited Team RWBY's dorm room, how was it so massive?

Penny was contemplating that very question as she stood before the grand staircase. She looked to her left to see Blake sitting at a counter in the kitchen reading a book, to her right she saw Weiss and Yang playing a fighting game on a relatively large Tv.

The only member of the team she couldn't find was the one she wanted to talk to, Ruby. Turning she moved towards Weiss and Yang.

"Ms. Weiss, have you seen Ruby?"

Weiss sighed as she paused the game and turned to Penny, the robot girl just gave her a smile.

"No, I am not her keeper."

"You are her girlfriend."

Weiss gave Yang a very evil look, causing the blonde to laugh. Weiss returned her gaze to Penny, albeit softened.

"She is upstairs doing some 'renovations'. So, good luck finding her."

Penny gave a slight nod and proceeded towards the staircase. She gave Blake a wave, but the girl didn't seem to notice her as she flipped the page of her book.

* * *

Penny had opened and examined every room of the upper floor, she hadn't found Ruby. Opening and investigating every room she started to grow annoyed at how long it was taking to find her friend.

Making her way to the end of the hall she stood before the door to the master bedroom. She stopped and stared at the large sign that had been stuck to the door. It was a picture of a chibi Ruby wearing a hard hat with a smile. She leaned forward to read the tiny inscription under the drawing.

_-It is mandatory to wear protective gear beyond this point-_

Penny looked down and saw a hard hat dispenser, contemplating wether or not to take one one the grounds of being a machine, she then shrugged and reached into the dispenser. Pulling her hand back out she raised an eyebrow at the weird coloration of the hat. It was grey and black with glowing green lines. There was a power symbol in the center.

"How in the world? No, it is not time to dwell on such things at the moment."

Placing the hat onto her head she opened the door and stepped into the bedroom.

* * *

The room was a mess, in every sense of the word.

Everything was pushed back while yellow caution tape covered the area. There were massive chunks of the floor missing, pipes jutted out of the floor, and the light fixtures lay on the ground.

It was unclear to Penny what Ruby was doing to the room, and why she couldn't see the main floor through the holes.

"Eh, what's up bot?"

Penny jumped and spun around, only to relax when she saw that it was Ruby.

The girl was poking up through a hole the floor holding a candy bar with an orange wrapper, she nibbled on it waiting for Penny's response. Penny took note that the girl was not wearing a hard hat.

"Well, I came to talk to you, but I am more curious about what you are doing."

"I'm putting in a pool."

"A pool?"

"Yeah! I mean, I have to move the master bedroom, but it is worth it. I bought Blake and Weiss adorable sundresses, but they said that they wouldn't wear them unless they were at a pool. So I decided to put one in. Just need to find a store that is selling a sun at this hour."

There were many questions circling through Penny's mind, but she decided to go for the easier ones first.

"How big is it going to be?"

"Well, I don't know. I had to take a foot off of the ceiling for the floor below us. I think that should be enough. Unless I run into another one of those portal thingies I fell into last week, Weiss doesn't want to have to pull me out again, I should have enough room."

Penny shook her head and smiled. It was always fun to talk to Ruby. Deciding that she would never get to say what she had come here to, she simply walked to the hole and jumped in.

"Would you mind if I helped?"

"Not at all! Just pick up that pick axe and follow me. There is a really grouchy prospector who just sits looking for candy, he asked for a replacement when his snapped."

Nodding Penny grabbed the aforementioned tool and proceeded deeper into the depths of Team RWBY's home.

* * *

_DRIP_

"There it is again!"

Everyone in team JNPR tured to Pyrrha as she slammed her book shut, she glared at the ceiling as another drip of water fell.

"What are you talking about?"

"There is water coming from the ceiling, and I want to know why."

Nora chuckled as she finished bending a metal bar into a circle, she handed it to Ren before saying anything.

"Team RWBY has started putting a pool in, they said that there might be some leakage while it is in construction phases. Ruby invited us to the opening next week."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, but went back to her book. Ren sighed as he looped the metal circle around another one Nora handed him.

"You know, I would have said that to be crazy, if not for knowing our neighbors."

Everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

Another chapter complete. I hope you enjoyed!

Just a chapter to show off Ruby's weird dimensional bending abilities.

The reference to Looney Toons was actually the first thing I thought of Ruby saying in this chapter.

I again hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


	4. A Cat in a Tree

I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

Blake jumped from the top of the tree she was hiding in. She scanned the surrounding area, looking for any sign that she had been followed. Seeing that she was indeed alone she stood and proceeded further into the forest.

"Good, she isn't following. Now I can have some peace and quiet."

"Who isn't following you?"

Blake jumped and spun around to face the origin of the voice. She felt her face go pale when she saw that it was Ruby hanging upside down from a tree, and holding a bloody shovel.

"Uh, hi Ruby. What's with the shovel?"

"Well, Nora and I were playing hide and seek with Ren and Juane, and we kind of lost them. In the ground."

Blake opened her mouth to ask another question, but she slowly closed it. Ruby stared at Blake with a raised eyebrow.

"RUBY! I think I found them! Bring the shovel!"

Ruby spun around as Nora exploded from a bush. Blake took a step back, as the entire situation was creeping her out.

"Okay Nora, I'll be right there, just need to discuss some stuff with Blake."

The red head nodded and dove back into the bush, Ruby turned around to see Blake giving her a weird look.

"So, what are you doing here Blake?"

"Well, I _was _trying to get away from Yang so I could read."

Ruby nodded and gave Blake a salute.

"Good luck with that then, I'm off to save the boys."

Ruby then vanished into the trees, leaving Blake feeling more more exhausted than when she left the dorm.

Continuing deeper into the forest Blake reached into her pocket and pulled out a small book. She slowly began to flip through the pages, trying to find her place, and then she slammed into someone.

"Can you please not run into me, it is not polite."

Blake stepped back and shook her head, she then looked into the tired gaze of Weiss. The girl seemed as if she had been working outside all day. Blake looked down and felt her spine grow cold when she saw that Weiss had a body bag behind her. Catching her gaze Weiss waved a hand.

"It's not what you think, it's filled with sweets I am trying to hide from Ruby."

"Then why are they in a body bag?"

"Biggest one I could find."

Blake groaned as she rubbed her forehead, she could feel a headache starting to form.

"Why is everyone acting so crazy today?"

"Well, you are in Ruby's half of the forest."

Blake flinched, looking to Weiss she could feel dread filling her mind.

"What?"

"Yeah, this is Ruby's forest. Everything goes, even the most insane thing one can think of. Best not to play Hide and Seek here."

To push her point Weiss pointed behind her to a large sign. It clearly stated 'RUBY'S ROOST' in bold red lettering.

"So, I need to start running?"

Weiss began to chuckle as she picked up the bag and slung it over sher shoulder, she gave Blake a small salute before walking off.

"If Yang knows you're here, you can't run."

* * *

Blake ran, faster than she had ever run before. She had one goal in mind, to reach the border between Ruby's Roost and the regular forest. She could not let Yang reach her, but according to Weiss' warning, it was already too late.

"Like heck its too late. I am already way ahead of where she would be."

"Are you sure about that?"

Blake froze, and then proceeded to trip and slide across the ground, slamming into a tree. Pulling her aching face out of the dent she caused she slowly turned and looked up. Yang was sitting on one of the many low hanging branches, reading a newspaper.

"Curses, how is it that everyone but me knows how to use this stupid forest?!"

Yang smiled as she folded her newspaper, tucking under her arm she turned and jumped down from the branch.

"It is simple Kitty Cat, you don't have an imagination."

"Yang, you will never get me to believe that an imagination will allow you to break the laws of physics."

"Yet you see Ruby do it every day."

Blake bit her lip, she had to give Yang that one, she slowly stood as Yang inched closer.

"Yang, I am not going with you, I just want to stay home and read."

Yang chuckled as she slapped a hand down onto Blake's shoulder. Blake eyes widened as Yang's face contorted into a look of mischief.

"Sorry Kitty, but you have no choice in the matter. Ruby bought us those tickets and we are going."

Yang the started to drag Blake through the forest and back to the dorm, the faunus tried desperately to grip anything to get herself out of the blonde's grasp. She found to her horror that she couldn't.

"All I wanted to do was read!"

* * *

Ozpin stopped dead in his walk and turned towards the forest. Glynda stopped next to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Oz?"

"I don't know, but I think I just heard a student cry out in despair."

Glynda turned in the direction that Ozpin was facing, she put a hand to her ear and listened closely. She heard the sound and turned to Ozpin, shrugging.

"Sonds like a cat being forced to take a bath to me."

"Well then it probably is nothing."

Ozpin and Glynda turned and continued their walk, passing by two strangely shaped rocks on the ground. One of the rocks moved, revealing itself to be Juane. His head was the only thing sticking out of the ground.

"Hey Ren?"

"Yes Juane?"

"I don't think they're going to find us any time soon. Do you?"

"Nope."

* * *

Another chapter completed! I hope you enjoyed!

I don't know how this chapter got started, all I thought was Blake trying to find a place to read.

A question I asked myself was why Ruby's shovel was bloody.

Again I hope you enjoyed.

Have a nice day!


End file.
